One embodiment of the present invention relates to regenerating a clock of an embedded signal. More specifically, one embodiment of the present invention relates to embedding audio data in a video data stream and then regenerating the clock of the embedded audio data using a phase locked loop.
Generally, audio and video data are transmitted separately in systems. Typically digital video data has a minimum of sixty frames of video per second. Each video frame is composed of horizontal scan lines, where the number of horizontal scan lines in a frame is dependent on the resolution of the system. Each horizontal scan line includes a blanking period followed by a series of digital video pixels. The horizontal blanking period is used to send timing information.
Accordingly, there is a need for system and method for using the blanking period of the video data to transmit audio data. There is a further need to embed audio data in the video data stream blanking period and then regenerate the clock of the embedded audio data using a phase locked loop for example.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.